Darkness I became
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Zayne se pergunta o que falta para que ele mesmo se perca na escuridão porque ele já está tremendo de medo, de raiva, de ódio e o lado negro deveria lhe fornecer um poder extremo rapidamente e deveria ser mais fácil.  KotOR universe - zayne/jarael


Título:Darkness I became  
>Autora:Nayla<br>Classificação:R  
>Categoria:MS<br>Capítulos:one-shot  
>Completa?SIM<br>Resumo:"Zayne se pergunta o que falta para que ele mesmo se perca na escuridão porque ele já está tremendo de medo, de raiva, de ódio e o lado negro deveria lhe fornecer um poder extremo rapidamente e deveria ser _mais fácil._ "  
>NA:Fic pra linda da hannah que veio surtar comigo IOJSOAKSOAIJSOIJA te amo, gata, obrigada por aturar e incentivar meus surtos psicóticos!

**xxx**

_-E se eu acabar causando o colapso da Ordem Jedi, lembrem-se apenas de uma coisa: Foram vocês que começaram._– As palavras lhe escaparam com uma raiva que ele sabia que um jedi não devia nem possuir, muito menos se apoiar ou se alimentar dela para continuar seguindo em frente.

Inclinou-se de modo a finalizar a gravação no painel de controle e se deixou cair na cadeira da sala de comando, aproveitando que os companheiros já foram dormir. Apenas poucas luzes do controle impediam a nave de cair na completa escuridão. Zayne se perguntou o que faltava para que ele mesmo se perdesse na escuridão porque ele já estava tremendo de medo, de raiva, de ódio e o lado negro deveria lhe fornecer um poder extremo rapidamente e deveria ser _mais fácil._

O problema é que nada nunca veio fácil para Zayne antes e por que que quando ele mais precisava seria diferente? Sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas só de pensar no tempo que compartilhou ao lado de seus amigos, de seu mestre e, não, Lucien não é nem nunca foi seu mestre porque ele não protegeu você ou os outros padawans, ele os matou a sangue frio e... Zayne fechou os olhos com força, pressionando seus punhos cerrados contra eles para obrigar as lágrimas a escaparem, e era como se elas estivessem lavando-o por inteiro porque assim que elas secaram, ele sentiu-se completamente vazio.

Quase pulou quando uma mão lhe agarrou o ombro, sentindo-se como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho mas ele não se lembrava de ter adormecido e a vida dele já _era um pesadelo e..._

- Você vai dormir na cadeira, Jedi? – Jarael perguntou, puxando sua mão de volta pela reação exagerada dele.

- Não... – Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se mal por tê-la assustado. Ainda se achava culpado por ter estragado a vida anônima que ela gostava de levar com Camper e, principalmente, porque estava se sentindo meio feliz por não ter que enfrentar tudo isso sozinho. – Eu não mais um jedi. – Sussurrou, cabisbaixo.

Ela puxou outra cadeira para o lado dele, sem conseguir entender porque simplesmente não o deixava e voltava a dormir. Jarael bem tentou odiá-lo pela encrenca em que a meteu, mas ela não conseguia mais controlar o sorriso que ameaçava tomar-lhe os lábios toda vez o deixava desconfortável com um de seus comentários maldosos. - Oh, certo, você é um aprendiz, um interno, como Gryph diz, não?

As mãos de Zayne procuraram imediatamente a trança de padawan que já não mais existia e ele suspirou fundo. – Eu não posso ser um jedi, Jarael, jedis não devem sentir essas coisas. Não pode haver emoções, apenas paz, apenas tédio. – Sorriu de se lembrar de como zombava do código com os amigos quando menores. – Jedis nunca fazem nada em benefício próprio, tudo que fazem é para o bem da galáxia e eu... Eu só quero vingá-los, quero me vingar de todos eles, mas aparentemente eu sou ruim nisso também.

- Zayne. – A Anakian chamou-lhe a atenção. – Não eram só as suas habilidades que te impediam de se tornar um jedi. E não são as suas habilidades que te impedem de se tornar um sith. São seus sentimentos, mas não é algo ruim. Seus jedis mataram os próprios alunos a sangue frio, alegando que agiam pelo bem da galáxia, não me importa porque eles fizeram isso. Eles nem sentem muito, eles não sentem nada. Fico feliz que você sinta. – Arriscou um sorriso reconfortante na direção dele, mas se sentiu a pessoa mais estúpida de toda a galáxia por tê-lo feito. Zayne não precisava de empatia, ou de compaixão. – Desculpe, eu sou horrível nisso.

- Não, você não é. Obrigado. – Zayne segurou-lhe o queixo, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele e ele conseguiu ver seus próprios olhos castanhos refletidos nos azuis dela e era uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto na vida, era mais bonito até que Shel com seus cabelos loiros e lábios finos e... Shel não falaria com ele nunca mais. Mas o que isso mudava? Zayne sabia bem que nunca ousaria se aproximar da garota porque queria se tornar um jedi.

E jedis não podem se apegar a nada ou ninguém, jedis não podem ter posses ou criar um laço afetivo com outra pessoa porque amor pode levar ao medo, que pode levar a raiva, que pode levar a escuridão. Só que mesmo ele não se considerando um jedi, o castanho sabe que se ele caísse na escuridão seria mais fácil... e Jarael estava tão perto que ele quisesse mesmo, ele poderia tomá-la para si e... Ele queria de verdade. – Eu vou te beijar agora, tudo bem? – Ele sussurrou para ela. – Estou tomando o fato de você ainda não ter me matado como um bom sinal.

- Se eu te quisesse morto, você estaria morto. – Jarael respondeu de imediato, não querendo pensar em porque ela não o queria morto. O rapaz com certeza merecia a morte por ter decidido se sacrificar por eles, acabando com qualquer chance que ela tinha de odiá-lo. Mas isso não significava que ela gostasse dele, porque ela realmente não gostava e ela tinha que parar de pensar tanto porque a sua cabeça já estava começando a doer.

Ela parou de pensar e se inclinou para a frente, rindo de encontro a boca dele, de tal jeito que o recosto da poltrona afundou para a horizontal, fazendo com que a Arkanian caísse em cima dele. Zayne tomou-a para si, suas mãos subindo das maçãs do rosto para as orelhas, enroscando-se em seus longos cabelos brancos.

Jarael serpenteou impaciente as mãos por todo o corpo do castanho, procurando descobrir uma brecha entre as roupas dele e nem mesmo quando conseguiu, ela descansou. Só rompeu o contato de seus lábios para levá-los até o pescoço do padawan, depositando ali beijos rápidos.

- Você sabia que jedis deveriam ser celibatários? – Zayne perguntou e ela conseguiu sentir o sorriso dele se formando contra sua bochecha e ela levou os dedos a boca dele, querendo brincar com as covinhas. – Não existem emoções, apenas paz, apenas tédio. – Agora ele chegou a rir, enlaçando-a pela cintura para trazê-la para um outro beijo. Fechou os olhos, entregando-se a escuridão que o recebeu.

Abriu-os logo em seguida, exaltando-se por não ver Jarael em nenhum lugar da nave. Piscou várias vezes e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar tanto a respiração quanto o coração. Estava sozinho, sua cadeira estava na vertical e havia sido um sonho. Ele havia acordado desse sonho bom mas do pesadelo maldito com seu mestre e a ordem jedi, ele não acordaria nunca, sabia. Ele ainda estava sozinho nessa parte da nave e estava escuro.


End file.
